The One That Got Away - For Now
by WildThoughts001
Summary: Two best friends met by fate, a job of a lifetime pulled them together...but will their separate lives keep their magnetising love apart? (HeYa-Glee)
1. Chapter 1

HeYa Fanfiction

Backstory

Naya's POV

Lets just say, filming season three is a joy ride; spending it with my family, well the cast of Glee. During these past years I have become close with every single one of these actors and have not regretted any single moment of it. However, I became especially close with heather, we connected right away, spending most of our free time between takes in either of our trailers. Many fans pick up on our close relationship but often want it to be more or think there is something going on. We both thought this was absurd, but not until recently. I have started to notice something odd with my reactions: example A, every time I see Heather and her boyfriend, Taylor together, I have this odd feeling of jealousy come across me. At first I thought this reaction was because she started to spend less and less time with me and more with Taylor now he has 6 months break from baseball and has come to spend it with Heather in LA. But no, I have started to miss her even more recently, wanting to spend more time with her, to be how we used to, cuddling whilst watching reality TV or Disney movies; going out to eat; shopping for random things for no reason at all and to wind up the media by posing with each other like we were a couple, but this time I think I want us to be that perfect couple we used to pose like. But I can't do anything about that, she is happy with Taylor and I'm straight, well so I think.

* * *

Chapter 1

Naya's POV

Today is the day where we film the valentine's episode, 3. This is my favourite script so far for 'Brittana' and my personal favourite episode to date, so I cannot wait to film this, especially because I can kiss Heather, not once but twice. Hopefully theses kisses will help me figure out my feelings towards her.

Arriving on set is always good for me as I treat my work as a hobby as I love what I do, no matter what time we have to arrive and how many hours we have to stay filming and today was no exception. Parking in the set car park, I see all the cast's cars, most were Range Rovers or Mercedes G-wagons apart from Heather's Prius, as she likes to use a car that was good for the environment- she always liked to be different. As I walked onto the set, Lea and her bubbly self immediately greeted me, even though it was 7 in the morning. "Hi Nay, you looking forward to today? It's a good one for Brittana shippers eh'?" Lea asked this with a wink at the end. She and all the other girls on the set, tease me and Heather all the time about our close relationship, asking if it is always more; actually sounding like fan girls out there. "You excited "cos I know Heather is?!"

Lea then left without another word, leaving me with my thoughts.

Turning the corner into the 'choir room' set, I was met by Ryan Murphy, the creator and writer of Glee. "Ah Naya, just the person I was looking for!"

"Hi Ryan, what's up?"

"Well as you know, today is a big day for the development of Brittana and I really want to do it justice because this is a very relatable storyline. So my request is that you try and put some real emotion into this performance, try and put yourself in Santana's shoes please. Thanks that's all" and with that, he walked away.

I whispered, "I'm in her shoes more than you know" I turned around to be face to face with…Heather. She gave me this puppy dog look, which means only one thing; she needs to tell me something.

* * *

After being dragged into Heather's trailer, she slammed me against the door with a worried look in her face. You can tell; my face was priceless- a shocked and concerned expression. 'Heath, calm down, tell me…' That's when I heard my worst nightmare.

"Taylor, he proposed…" Heather whispered.

"He what!" I shouted

"He prop-"

"Yeah I heard…what did you say?" I cut off Heath in an annoyed tone. Then I heard something not expected.

"I didn't say anything, I just ran. I was so shocked and it was unexpected, like we haven't seen each other in 6 months or so." She said looking down at her feet.

"Heath…" I said in a sympathetic tone. "You know I love ya right? So don't take this to heart but, that wasn't right, you need to give him an answer, even if it's a no or a maybe. I may not be his biggest fan, but no one should be left hanging. Do you understand me?" I was shocked at what came out of my mouth, like I should've just ran out shouting 'SHE SAID NO!' in pure delight, but no, I had to be the bigger person.

"I guess you're right, I should give him an answer, I mean we have been together for years, so I think I'm gonna-"

"Think about it first Hemo, don't just say yes because of the amount of time you have spent together over the years. Decide on love purely; if you can't live without him."

"Okay, thanks Nay, you realise you still mean the world to me?" she said with concern in her eyes.

"I expect nothing else" I sarcastically retorted back with a playful wink. I then left without another word, leaving Heather with only her thoughts. All I've got to do now is to just hope she says no.

* * *

By the time I reached my trailer, it was call time, ready for Heather and I to film the locker scene, where Brittany presents Santana's Valentines gift on her computer.

"Right Heather I want you to walk onto the scene with the laptop open in front of you with an eager expression on your face, ready to show Santana your 'amazing' gift.'" Ryan bellowed on the set.

"Right, okay boss man, I'm ready when you are!" I sniggered at her response. Her use of 'boss man' always gets everyone laughing. I finally looked up at Heather and we immediately locked gaze.

"AND ACTION"

* * *

All I remember from that take was the almost kiss, how close we both we to touching each other's lips. But no, Principal Figgins has to stop us by shouting, 'TEEN LESBIANS, MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY" which kinda sucked on my behalf.

All I could look forward to was the big kiss we were recording tomorrow- the one at the 'Sugar Shack'. But that all seemed so far away.

I said my goodbyes and got into my G-Wagon and raced home with only my troubles taking over my headspace.

* * *

Once I had stepped out of my car and into my house, I lost it. I slid down the wall and just started to cry. And cry. And cry. 'Why do I feel this? Am I normal? Am I just imagining it?' All these questions were whirling around my head but the only thing that stopped me from breaking down even more was the thought of Heather; being here with me, laughing and joking with no care in the world.

The next thing I remember was waking up with a tear stained face on my hallway floor. When I had finally regained my composure, I made my way to the shower, before setting off to work but not before I stopped off at Starbucks to get my morning coffee and pastry.

I turned into Paramount studios and into the Glee lot and parked next to Lea's Range Rover. When parked I took a deep breath and got out of my car. Luckily it was a bright, sunny day so I had my massive Ray Bans on to cover up my swollen eyes. I rushed into make-up as fast as possible before anyone could notice me and my puffy eyes and also before they could question me- God knows I didn't have a real answer to that.

I finally made it into the make-up trailer and thank God the make-up artist knows better than to ask questions. Santana's hair and make-up was done, I just needed to get into my trailer to get into the cheereos uniform until- "Naya! Stop I need to talk to you for a second" Heather screamed. I turned around to find a worn out Hemo with red circles under her eyes.

"I said…I said…"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I hope this is a good start. Comments on what to include or how to improve are much appreciated...Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naya's POV

"I said…I said…No." she stumbled out.

"Oh my gosh Heath, are you okay? How are you feeling? How did Taylor tak-

I was cut off with Heather lips crashing into mine. I was stunned at first and didn't respond until about 10 seconds into the kiss. 'Was this real?' 'Is she really kissing me?' 'Does she like me like that?' All these questions ran through my head when we were kissing. But I wanted to enjoy this so I swept all these thoughts to one side to live this moment to the fullest. Once we pulled away, we rested our foreheads together just to catch our breath.. 'I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Heather whispered.

"So I'm not dreaming this" I said when releasing a long breath.

Heather laughed "No your not…so are we on the same page?"

I responded quickly, "I've been on this page for a long time" and before she could respond, I went on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around her neck to then smash our lips together for the second time. This kiss lasted about a minute until we heard the roaring laughter of our cast mates. We broke apart suddenly and rushed into Heathers trailer.

"But wait! You're still with him even though you said no, and the wounds are still fresh. Besides I don't want to be your rebound."

"NO! Naya, don't pull away now, i've just got you!" She exclaimed.

"I've gotta go, I need to think about this, but don't take this the wrong way, but we need to slow down, like real slow." I rambled, "oh my gosh, what about the media, if this got out, even to our friends, you could be seen as a cheater, and me - your accomplish, your 'behind the scenes lover', what about that?"

"Shit I never thought about that! I suppose you're right. For now we are just 'friends' for a couple of months so my break up with Taylor will die down hopefully."

"You haven't broken up with him though?" I questioned.

"Well...I will have by tonight..." she smirked. She leaned forward, gave me a peck on the lips and left. Just like that, swinging her hips as she left.

* * *

When I woke up the following morning and turned on the TV, I was immediately greeted with the face of Heather and Taylor surrounded by a broken heart. "Today on E! News, we discuss today's breaking news: the shocking break-up of Heather Morris and Taylor Hubble" Announced the female presenter.

"WHAT!" I shouted. I reached for my phone and what I saw really freaked me out - 10 missed calls from Heath and 30 messages all from about 1:30 this morning. I scurried my fingers across the screen as fast as I could to call Heather.

"I need you now please Nay..." was all she said to me when I answered the phone, she then cut the phone off straight afterwards. So of course I grabbed my keys, purse and shoved my phone into my pocket and ran out the door still in my PJs

* * *

Luckily I keep a pair of sunglasses in the car because when I reached Hemo's house, it was swarmed by paparazzi and as soon as they saw me, they started to crowd me and ask all these questions: "How is Heather?"

"Did Taylor cheat on Heather? Or the other way around?"

"Is there a mystery man?"

"Maybe a woman..." I murmured, too low for them to hear. I ploughed through the crowd and opened the door with my spare key. I ran up the stairs and into Heather's room to find her not in there. I was confused, so I went into the ensuite to find her collapsed on the floor. "Heath, babe sit up please," I pulled her up to face me to see that her face was red and covered in tears and she was still sobbing. "Hey, calm down, its okay i'm here now, talk to me."

"He...he...he said i've ruined his life. And then I wake up to find that he told the story to the press. He figured out there was someone else and started blaming you! I..I denied it but he kept saying there was someone." She whimpered, "He got frustrated then left and slammed the door, I don't know if he is going to say anything else, God i'm so stupid!"

"Shh, its okay, and no you're not stupid at all! And if he goes with a story about us, we will have to figure that out then, okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose, just please don't leave me..."

"I'll never leave you, ever. You understand?" I said sternly.

"Yeah, just hug me please." So I grabbed her and lifted her, trying not to show the struggle, onto her bed, laying her down. I got onto the bed with her and held her. She snuggled her head into my chest as if she was saying that I am her safety blanket and to 'never let go'. And in this position we stayed for the whole day. We were lucky it was a weekend.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Comments? And thank you for the follows/favourites and the reviews. keep 'em coming ;) If you have any questions just ask. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naya's POV

Weeks have gone by without a hitch; Taylor hasn't been a pain…much. We had a run in with him last weekend.

" _Heath, I need to go food shopping, I'm running real low, and I know I said we'd hang out, sorry." I said_

" _Yeah that's fine, can I come with as I wanna pick up some sweets as well cos when we get back, we're having a Netflix marathon as it's a shitty weathered Saturday" Heath stated with a smirk._

" _Deal, lets head out" We ran out the door, trying to get out of the rain as fast as we could and into my car._

" _I've got everything now Hemo, lets get our sweets!" We just turned the corner into the into the candy isle when we nearly slam in to the one and only Taylor Hubble._

 _This situation was so awkward; the whole store could probably feel it._

" _Hi Heather…and Naya. What are you two doing together…again?" Taylor asked. And I answered right back as Heather had her head hanging to the floor._

" _We're shopping for a cosy day in, what about you. I answered smugly._

" _Just stocking up my motel mini fridge so I'm topped up for the next two weeks before I'm off training again."_

" _Well that's nice, we'll be off now, the sofa's calling our name." And with that I pulled Heath away with me towards the tills. And with that we hear…_

" _Naya! Watch your back!" he yells. I turn my head around and just stick my middle finger up at him as we leave._

So anyway, we're fine, but still hiding our 'relationship' of course. Which I'm fine with for, now as we are taking it slow, as long as she knows we're exclusive! And I know she does for sure.

Well, so I got in the car, off to work to film the 'Saturday Night Glee-ver' episode where I get a really nice solo that I sing to Heath's character, Brittany.

Once I arrived and parked my car, I got out and ran to my trailer to put on Santana's Cheerios cheerleading outfit. I threw on my big black puffa jacket, as it was the end of February, still chilly and set off to the choir room set where I find everyone laughing and joking about so I just waited in the door frame, taking it all in. it all seemed as if it was in slow motion, and then I noticed Heather, looking radiant and so full of joy, enjoying every bit. Then she turned her head, smiling and looked at me, we just gazed at each other with this loving look. This look just said everything. She started to walk over to me and grabbed my hand when she reached me. Heath lightly pushed me out the doorway so we were alone and pinned me against the wall, and crashing our lips together. We were so engrossed with each other that we didn't notice Dianna walking out of the choir room. As soon as we heard her gasp, we jumped apart. "What the hell!" Dianna yelled.

"Holy shit!" I muttered.

"Dianna, you weren't meant to find out like this." Heather wearily explained."

"Well, I sure know now…but don't worry, I'll keep it on the down low."

"Thank God" and with that she turned and walked away.

"Oh my fucking God Heath, how did we let that happen? We're always careful!" I screamed whilst whispering.

Heather smirked and said, "I guess I cant' help it when I see you in that Cheerios outfit" she kissed me on the cheek and sauntered off. When she was out of ear shot, I mumbled "gotta be more careful now, I'm not ready for people to know yet…I think."

* * *

People always think that you're always better with someone who makes you better, but I like Heather because she wants me to be whom I truly am. She always wants me come out of my shell, to do what I dream of because she says it's the real me who she wants to date.

This is why I love her… Crap I've just said I love her. I do. I think she loves me too, well at least I think. But I'm gonna wait a little while before I tell her because its not been too long.

I've fallen in love with my best friend, the most epic love story to date!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thoughts? Twitter:** wildthoughts001


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heather's POV

Recently things with Naya have been moving very fast. We've only been 'sort of a thing' for just over a month. But when we got caught by Dianna, it put me into perspective about how forward we are being. Its not that I'm having second thoughts about Naya but we need to slow things down before it gets out of hand too quickly and we rush into more serious things.

And that brings us today; Naya decided to take me out to a movie, Bridesmaids, which I new I would enjoy! "Hey Naya, can we get a large popcorn to share? Oh and a slushie, I'm really in the mood for a sugary treat!" I kinda yelled across the movie theatre ticket desks. That's when I knew I had made a mistake. Floods of teenagers came running over to both Naya and I, nearly pushing us over with a huge force, leaving me shell shocked.

We spent nearly 30 minutes taking pictures and signing autographs for the fans, don't get me wrong, I love our fans but not on our secret date night. Finally we then sped off into the movie theatre just in time before it started. Now I can relax.

It was about half way through the movie when I felt a hand touch my thigh. I jumped a bit realising what is actually happening. For some reason I didn't shove the hand off, I just smiled at Naya, getting a smirk in response. I didn't think much f it, just an act of intimacy, but then I saw some people looking at us, so my immediate reaction is to push off her hand, in fear of being discovered. Naya just frowned at my action, that's when I had to explain; "Naya, there is people staring at us and at the moment we both want our 'thing' to stay between us, right?" I whispered in her ear.

"That's correct but I at least want to hold your hand, is that okay?" Naya responded.

"But under the napkin" I laughed out in response, quoting a Santana line. To this Nay put her leather jacket over our laps to hide the innocent act of holding hands.

* * *

These tiny dates are a regular thing for Naya and I; sneaking around and the slight show of affection here and there. Most of our intimae times are in the comfort of our own homes, where no one can interfere part from Naya's dog and my cat and dog… but that's not the point. I know I said we need to slow down but I'm just fed up of hiding.

On Saturday Nay and I went out to the supermarket to get supplies for my house. Once we stepped out my front door, Nay grabbed on to my hand immediately, just as if it was natural, to lead me to her car. But one thing we missed was the paparazzi in their car across the road. So once we were in Naya's car, she gave me a quick peck on the lips just as any couple would do, but not to our knowledge this was all being recorded, then sold to the press.

Nay had slept over that night as it got late following a marathon of 'Teen Mom'. So once we got up and put the TV on, headlines flashed on the screen: "ARE ONSCREEN LOVERS, SANTANA AND BRITTANY, LOVERS IN REAL LIFE?" with a picture of us kissing underneath. My heart stopped. I looked over to Nay, only to see the same reaction; we had been caught red handed. The next thing we heard was the constant ringing of our phones, and when we looked at them, we saw it was from our managers, Ryan Murphy and our publicists. Fear riddled my body: what where we going to do? Tell the truth or lie to protect Glee and our families?

To clear our heads we decided to take a walk around the block, but that was a bad idea. Paps mobbed us as soon as we stepped out of the house. "Is it true you two are together?"

"Was it love at first action?"

"What does Taylor think of this Heather?"

"Are you guys sole mates so to speak?" one reporter asked, quoting Glee. With this I Grabbed Naya's hand and stormed off in the opposite direction to the paps. When we clambered into a restaurant, Naya looked at me and said, "Are we good enough in our relationship to come out to the world?"

"Well, I know it hasn't been long and we are kinda moving way too fast, but I think its time to let our parents and family know first, and then confirm to the world that we are official." I said the last statement with a smile, thinking about how us being together is real and no one can take that away from me.

So our final thought was to have a little fun with our fans and to tease them a little with a few hints now and then to try and let them figure it out for themselves. But first letting our families know, so here it goes.


End file.
